That Bond
by DrPepperMonsterKitty
Summary: This is a story about a girl, with a love so strong that she becomes overwhelmed with it. She will do so many crazy things to keep that love strong and alive. Rated M for language and a little suggestive themes later on. Please RnR, no flames.


(A.N.: there are some spoilers in this if you have not watched the original series. They are the full paragraph after where it says: *The Chūnin Exams*. So beware. No flames will be accepted.)

It was a lovely day in the Village hidden in the Leafs. It was quiet, serene, and peace- "NARUTO WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" Oh… she is up…

*Her POV*

Yo my name is Yuki Hyuga. I know, I know; I am a Hyuga, I am serious and I am powerful and I am everything that you have noted from Neji and Hinata, but I am nothing like them. They are quiet, serious, and well boring. I have never been like that; I am loud, crazy, and well just like Naruto Uzumaki. Speaking of him; "NARUTO UZUMAKI WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" he drew faces all over my new home inside of the village. We were all getting ready for the Chūnin Exams and my team was nowhere near ready… they were hopeless. My team consisted of Captain Amari, she was a former ANBU Black Ops member, Zy-phon and Zy-mon, they are brothers and they are both quite strange, and then there is me! Now back to finding Naruto.

I looked all over the village, and then I heard someone else calling his name I think it was Eruka sensei.

"Naruto get back here." I was peeking around the corner behind a building, readying my ambush. Eruka sensei was scolding Naruto again for being the bad kid he was.

Just then when I knew both Eruka sensei and Naruto's guard was down I jumped on top of Naruto's back. "AHHHH Something has got me… ERUKA SENSEI HELP"

Eruka turned around very quickly. "What is going on- Naruto! What did you do?"

I had a kuni to his neck and he stopped to look up at me "Oh Yuki you scared me, I thought it was someone else!"

I looked down at him and smiled back and jumped off of his back but still held the kuni to his face "I want you to say sorry for drawing all over my new house!"

He looked at me and clapped his hands together "I am sorry Yuki, I didn't know it was your house."

We spent the whole day cleaning my new house and that was the last day we spent together before the Chūnin Exams.

*The Chūnin Exams*

My team made it past the written exams and past the Forest of Death. Now we are at the preliminaries, Sakura and Ino just finished fighting and they came to a draw. After that was Tenten vs Temari and then was Shikamaru vs Kin Tsuchi. Then was Naruto vs Kiba, When Naruto won I was so happy for him! But then tragedy struck the Hyuga clan, It was Neji vs Hinata, Hyuga vs Hyuga. I didn't know what to do. I saw the look in Neji's eye. He was going to win no matter what. When Neji won I couldn't believe it. Hinata was from the main branch of Hyuga and Neji was from the minor branch, though I was in the middle I could beat Neji no problem but Hinata loosing just made me angry at him.

Just then my name was called. I had to fight this girl from the Hidden Sound village, I think her name was Shuma… or something like that; I wasn't paying attention until I heard my name. Anyways I jumped down to the battle ground just as she did.

"Look here little girl, I will win here and there is nothing you can do about it." She said to me just before they said the battle can begin

"I don't believe that will ever happen, I WONT LET IT!" I ran at her and punched her right square in her face. She went flying backwards almost out of the squared area. She then used this strange sound jutsu and pushed herself towards me but I got out of the way just in time. I had to use my special technique before things get too out of hand. "Aright then, here we go! Secret water style – Water veil jutsu!" This veil of water covered me and there was only one little trick to this jutsu, it will burn anyone if they try to touch me. She launched herself at me; she reached her hand and punched my arm just then she jumped back and held her hand as smoke/steam came off of her hand.

"What the hell was that?" she looked at me with her eyes wide

"It was something, you will never understand." I looked at her and smiled very sadistically. "Now, Secret water jutsu – Monster wave master" just then a gigantic wave came out of nowhere and crashed into the girl, knocking her out.

"Winner, Yuki Hyuga" right after that I fell unconscious.

*Time skip 7 days*

I woke up and I didn't know what happened. I was in the hospital and I was so afraid that I had lost. I jumped up and ran until I found someone who could tell me what the hell happened. I bumped into someone and fell backwards. I had to look up to see who it was and it was Kakashi sensei.

"Kakashi sensei, what the hell happened? Where is Naruto?" I was more concerned for that boy them my own being.

He sighed "He is fine. Sasuke, and him are preparing for the final Chūnin exam. It is being held a few days from now, so you still have time to train."

I couldn't do that, I cant take the chance of fighting him or Sasuke. "That is fine, I think I will withdraw from the exams this year. I can try again next year." I smiled at him

"Oh, why is that?" he questioned me

"I… I just don't think I am ready to fight, I need more rest" I ran to my home, just wishing I could run into Naruto. I don't want exist right now. I embarrassed myself in front of everyone by passing out. It couldn't get any worse.

I made it to my house and I saw Naruto was sitting out front of it he looked up and jumped to his feet. "Hey, Yuki, I have to tell you something." He had a sad smile

"What is it, Naruto?" I was still panting a little from running

"I am going to train with master Jiraiya for a little while. But I will be back! I promise." He smiled and pulled me into a hug. I had tears begin to weld up in my eyes, I had to hold them back.

"Ok, I will be waiting, Naruto" I whispered his name and he let me go and began to walk away. I walked into my house and screamed in pain and hurt.

_'Naruto, Come back to me.'_

End part I

(Hope you enjoyed! Now when we get back to Yuki she will be older, newer, and sexier! Just wait for part II)


End file.
